


Prompto!!! on Ice

by banorawhites



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, nothing like a good old naked meeting am i right, panicked gay prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: Prompto, a figure skater who is convinced he's past his prime, is surprised when his idol flies across the world to meet him, and become his mentor.





	Prompto!!! on Ice

Oh god, oh god, oh god

Prompto could barely silence the echoing worries currently bouncing around his brain. Today, he was meeting his idol since he was young, the man who’d he worked his life to meet. Said idol, he’d just been told, was waiting for him in the hot springs that his family ran. A weird place to meet someone, he thought, but so long as his family were getting business, he didn’t mind at all. 

Waiting just before the entrance to the springs, he took his jacket off and took a deep breath. His face was already bright red from running and he didn’t want to look like that much of a fool in front of him. He inhaled, exhaled and then opened the door.

Sat dead ahead of him, eyes shut and head tilted back, like the picture of relaxation, was Noctis Lucis Caelum. With his chest exposed and muscles on full display, shining from the steam coming from the baths, Prompto thought he looked like a Greek statue. Being absolutely cliche, he would have likened him to Adonis. 

Noctis opened one eye and noticed Prompto. He gave him a lazy smile and removed the towel that had been previously resting on his head. He wiped some of the collecting steam off his forehead and shook the gathered drops off into the water.

Surprising Promtpo, he seemed incredibly laid back. Or maybe he wasn’t, and he just seemed laid back compared to Prompto nearly dying on the inside at the sight of this.

Noctis stood up so quickly that the water around him rippled and sloshed so violently it splattered along the stone floors surrounding the small spring. “Prompto! You sure know how to keep someone waiting!”

Prompto stood stock still and blinked a few times in shock. Noctis didn’t have any clothes on.

Yep, definitely a Greek statue.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the bahamut hate club for fuelling my writing ideas.


End file.
